The Jewels of Balance
by Piratess of the Caribbean
Summary: When Alexandria Edwards is told how powerful and dangerous one of her family's heirlooms is, she joins a pirate crew to find the necklace's other half and save the world.
1. Prolouge

Long ago, during the third crusade, year 1184, two twin crosses were made of the purest silver in France. A raised, rope like pattern was etched into the silver. The only difference was the jewels, one was set with a circular ruby, the other an emerald.  
  
Because of the strange power invested in the crosses they, along with a chest of enchanted statues and coins, were put in a chest and hidden in the hills of Aquitaine, France.  
  
In 1199 the chest was captured by the current King of England and given to close advisors before his death. They were to be passed onto the children and grandchildren as heirlooms.  
  
However, unknown to the, now deceased, ruler, that was the worst thing he could have done. The power in the jewelry was unknown, one could destroy everything, and one could fix. together the good and bad were perfectly balanced. Apart however the Jewel of Destruction could destroy complete villages in seconds. The Jewel of Restoration fixes all of it's twin's destruction.  
  
After one hundred years of being passed down the crosses disappeared from sight, until four hundred and fifty three years later the crosses surfaced in the Caribbean, one hidden, one taken from pirates by an eighteen year old girl.  
  
This is her story, _my_ story... Listen carefully, for this is not to be taken lightly. This happening was very dangerous, and _very_ true.  
  
My name is Alexandria Edwards, I am ninety-five, I _was_ eighteen. And yet I will not die for many years more, not until I pass the joined crosses onto my eighteen year old granddaughter. She will become the Keeper of the Crosses. She will be in much danger, this story you are reading is for her as well. She must know what to do, or the world as we know it may become destroyed. This is why............. 


	2. Ooops

  
  
Me: Here it is, the first official chapter of _Jewels_!!! *Glares at audience until they clap* Thank you.  
  
Jack Sparrow Clone (J.S.C.): Oh, c'mon, you know they don't want to be here. *is slapped* Did I deserve that.  
  
Will Turner Clone (W.T.C.): Yes, Jack, you did. I think her story is very good.  
  
Me: Aw!!! Isn't he such a sweetie-pie!! *squeezes W.T.C.*  
  
W.T.C.:*Turns purple from lack of oxygen* Lady Caribbean?*gasps*  
  
Me: What precious?  
  
W.T.C.:*gasp* Need *choke* air!  
  
Me: Of course sweetie. *lets go and pats absently on head*  
  
W.T.C.: Thanks. *staggers off to kennel*  
  
Me: OMG!!! A huge thanks and kudos to **Captain Blackbird**! Thankies for putting me on your faves list! I feel special! *ignores looks*  
  
Also thank you to **JessieRose, Always Rosalind**(no I'm not Ann)**, and Argentinean Beauty.** Thanks a load!! Kudos and cookies to everyone who reviews! And a chocolate statue of Jack Sparrow or Will to anyone who gives me an idea for the story (If I use it you get two [statues] of your choice) and I'll dedicate the chapter with that idea to you.  
  
Loves you all!(at least I do if you review! haha). 

Chapter One

  
  
My name is Alex Edwards, Alexandria, I am, I _was_ a normal eighteen year old girl living in Port Royal during the year 1753...  
  
I help my family with the farm and stables that we own. We sell the food we grow and rent horses out to vacationers from the mother country. We also have chickens, a goat, two cows, a donkey, three dogs, two house cats, and two barn cats.  
  
However, at the moment, I had the day off to do as I wished. Personally I believe that my mother and father sent me out to find a suitor, something I am definitely not interested in, at least not right now. I often try to avoid large crowds and stay away from the menfolk.  
  
Unfortunately I have inherited my mother and grandmother's larger-than-normal bust (much to my dismay) and many men, and older boys, have a habit of staring.   
  
Other than that I am pretty average looking, I have a slightly tanned face, muscular arms from working on the farm, shoulder-blade length dark brown hair with sun streaks. My eyes are grey, I have a 'strong determined chin' as my mother says, my mouth is slightly wider than usual and my lips aren't as full as some of my friend's are, and my nose is rather short and button like, I think.  
  
I usually have a calm temper but I sometimes I lose control and 'fight my pretty little head off' as Papa says I sometimes do.  
  
Today, August fifteenth, I had one destination in mind, the Blacksmith's. My father's birthday was this weekend and I wanted to get him something special for the house. He's very fond of his weaponry collection and I wanted to buy him a new dagger. Papa had his heart set on one day owning a dagger to his own design, I had seen the sketch he had made, it was gorgeous. The blade was a foot long with a curve to a sharp point, the hilt was wrapped in the softest, blackest leather with gold flecks melted into the edges of the wrap. A silver diamond shape with a ruby inside was the pommel stone. I only hoped I had enough money to buy it for him.  
  
I was roughly jolted from my thoughts as I bumped into someone and fell over. I also managed to trip the person I had run into, he, it was definitely a he, let out a rush of air as he hit the ground. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry sir! I do hope you're alright." I said apologetically and anxious at the same time.  
  
The dark haired man stood up, waving my apologies away. "No, I'm sorry, my fault entirely, I wasn't watching where I was going. Although I am thankful, I was caught up in thoughts and would have missed my stop." He said cheerfully as he helped me to my feet.  
  
I noticed right away how very cute he was, his hair was longish and he had dark brown eyes. A small mustache and goatee accented his face nicely. His jaw was chiseled and stubborn, his nose was slightly hooked, and his hands were rough. I also saw that we were both going to the blacksmith's.  
  
"Alexandria Edwards, pleased to meet you Mister-?" I said holding my hand out for the man to shake.  
  
"Will Turner." He said shaking my hand. He had a very pleasant smile I observed, his hands were rough, yes, but they were very gentle.  
  
"So, you are the infamous William Turner." I stated jokingly, he gave me a quizzical look as he open the door of the smithy.  
  
"Infamous?"  
  
"Yeah, half the ladies are lamenting over the fact that you're engaged to Miss Swann. The other half are making plans to murder Miss Elizabeth and woo you." I told him over my shoulder as I entered the shop. "Personally I think they're all pigeon brains. Everyone knows that the day you let someone kill Miss Elizabeth is the day that hell will freeze over." I added jokingly.  
  
Will gave a small smile. "Did you need anything, Miss Alexandria?" I made a face and nodded.  
  
"Two things please, one, call me Alex," I said "And two, can you make this and how much would it be?" I asked unfolding the sketch I had borrowed from my father.  
  
Will's eyes widened. "Did you do this?" He asked.  
  
I smirked. "I can't draw, I'm artistically deprived." I informed him.  
  
"Oh, yes, I can make this. What's it for?" He said as he traced the pattern with his eyes.  
  
"My father. It's his birthday on Saturday and he has a weapons collection. He drew this a couple years ago, he really wants one like it. But it looks really expensive." I said frowning.  
  
"It will be but if you pay me *ten pounds now and can pay me off over the course of a year that will be fine." Will said.   
  
I stared up at him in delight. "Ohmigod! Thank you Mr. Turner!" I almost hugged him there, but held back and shook his hand instead.  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Alex. It shall be ready on Friday." I beamed as I dug ten pounds out of my pocket and thanked him again before leaving the shop.  
  
I skipped along the street towards the stables to visit my sweet gelding. I whistled a jaunty tune as I went, my untamable hair tangled quickly as a cool breeze blew through the streets. Muttering unladylike words as I tried to hold the messy locks down to maintain some order of neatness. Needless to say, I wasn't being very successful, as another large breeze blew up my hair was yanked from my grasp yet again. Cursing some more I tried to braid it together, unsuccessfully I might add.  
  
"Well, lass, I must say, I've never heard a young thing such as yourself utter the words you just did." An amused voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a tall man of about my father's age standing there. He was obviously a seafarer, for his clothes were faded and damp, his hair was in dreadlocks and looked to be the texture of a scrubbing brush. Odds and ends were tied into the coarse braids, metal trinkets and fish bones. He had also painted kohl around his eyes to cut down on the glare of the sun shining off the water.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises." I said and turned and continued on my way to the stables.  
  
"Wait. You wouldn't happen to know where the Edwards would live now would you?" I turned back to the man, who I thought just might be a pirate.  
  
"Aye." I said cautiously. The stranger smiled widely, showing several gold teeth.  
  
"You will take me to them, savvy?" He informed me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Uuuummmm... No." I said, smirking at his expression, apparently he didn't hear that often.  
  
He took a step forward and I retreated a step. "And why would that be young missy?" He asked dangerously.  
  
"Because you're a pirate. I'm not stupid enough to take you to my parents." I turned in a huff and stormed off. I didn't even notice the man standing where I left him shell shocked.  
  
I entered the cool calm of the stables and walked to the back where my family's mount's were kept. My gelding, Spirit, was in the last stall, he stood sixteen hands high. He was a deep liver chestnut color with a long flowing black mane and tail. Spirit nickered quietly as I entered and clumsily mounted him bareback, nudging him into a walk I rode him out of the stables and into the pasture area in the back, there I kicked him gently into a fast trot, and then a canter.  
  
Alright, I am not the most graceful person in the world, but I do know how to ride. Although I'd had a serious lack of judgment when I didn't bridle him. Spirit can live up to his name. He broke into a canter and I was cursing my decision to wear a skirt instead of changing into a pair of trousers I nicked from my cousin while he was visiting the year before. I can ride, yes.. kinda, but I was having a hard time staying on. Sure, Spirit is the tamest, sweetest gelding a girl could have, but I was wearing what seemed like fifty petticoats, all of which were above my knees. I was bouncing up and down, gripping his mane as hard as I could, I was starting to enjoy the ride when he stopped, abruptly. Needless to say, I still can't fly, although I did a rather good imitation over Spirit's pricked ears.  
  
"Ow..." I groaned as I rolled onto my back. "Not fun..." I grumbled, sitting up slllooowwwlllyyy I evaluated my injuries and the worst injury was to my flattened pride. I suddenly became aware that I wasn't alone when I heard running feet behind me, I turned to see who had witnessed my humiliation.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you all right?" The girl asked, gasping for breath, her hand was on her stomach, just over her lungs, and the other was holding her many skirts up. I tried not to snicker rudely, I had been padded by my many petticoats and had landed on a soft pile of grass while she could barely breathe.  
  
And of course, I didn't keep my thoughts to myself. "Of course I'm fine, Lady." I snapped, highly embarrassed. "I am wearing a ridiculous amount of cloth and the ground is soft. You should be more concerned about yourself, that ridiculous corset your wearing will suffocate you. Thank you for your concern miss, I am fine." I stormed off to collect Spirit from where he was grazing and led him to a large rock which I used as a mounting block. I nudged him into a walk and was leaving the lady behind when I felt a large amount of guilt that caused me to turn around. I hate having a conscience.  
  
"May I help you?" The lady asked coolly and I winced, she was still breathing the short gasping breathes caused by wearing the corset and her hand was now pressed against her chest.  
  
"Aye, lady." I said. "I would like to apologize for my behavior towards your concern. I was embarrassed and reacted harshly. Please accept my apology." I blushed a pale pink as I hurriedly finished my speech. I hate apologizing, but I hate my conscience eating at me. She nodded and I smiled briefly before setting Spirit into a trot and heading home, still blushing.  
  


~*~

  
  
I returned Spirit to his stall and checked on the other horses to make sure they were alright. As I left the stable I heard my father calling me, but I pretended I didn't hear him. To flushed to go home, Father would question me as to why I was flushed, Mother would think that I had a suitor, Father would want to know who the nonexistent man was. It would be a nightmare, so, I went back to town, I still had some money with me, and I wanted to get the boots I'd been admiring for awhile, hopefully I had enough left. I'd been squirreling coins away for a while, and I had my cousin's breeches, a shirt of my father's I'd taken. Soon I'd have a complete riding outfit.  
  
"ALEX! Hey! ALEX!" I heard someone shout and saw my best friend, and cousin, Agnes Stewart running towards me. Her plain brown frock's skirt lifted to avoid being splashed. In her left hand she clutched a letter, and in her right a small coin purse.  
  
I stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Hi, Aggie." I said as she clutched my shoulder so she would fall. She bounced on the balls of her feet, excitement was glowing in every feature of her skin.  
  
"HE'S COMING BACK!" She squealed. "Father and Ben are coming back!" Aggie was elated that her fiancee and father were returning soon. Well, I suppose I would be too, if I wanted a Fiance, which I didn't. And my father couldn't fight, he loves peace too much. But Aggie was delighted, as I was, Aggie's father, Jonathan Stewart, was my Uncle, so of course I was happy!  
  
"That's wonderful, Aggie!" I exclaimed, hugging her half to death. Them I glimpsed the coin purse again and raised my eyebrows. Aggie grinned wider than ever, and bounced harder.  
  
"They'll be here today!" She squealed louder than before, I grabbed her shoulders and dragged her down.  
  
"Aggie, dear... People are staring!" I said in an annoyed sing-song voice, as I dragged her away.  
  
"An' so they should luv. A pretty thing like you, no wonder." A familiar voice drawled in my ear. I turned and glared at the man, it was the pirate from earlier, he leered at me drunkenly. I punched him in the jaw. "Ow...... Did I deserve that?" He asked pitifully. I almost laughed he sounded like a whipped puppy.  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't make advances on someone half your age Capitán Pirate." I said glaring at him, he had clearly been to a bar since our last meeting.  
  
"Tell me where your parents live... I'm an old acquaintance of your mother." He said, trying to appear civilized.  
  
"Riiiight......" I sneered. "I'll have you know that my mother has better taste than you." I put my hand on Aggie's shoulder who had been staring through out our confrontation. I attempted to flounce off but tripped over my skirts and brought both me and Aggie tumbling into the street rolling like barrels of rum. Why did I even think that? I don't even _like_ rum! Blushing I stood and straightened my skirts, I turned my annoyed female glare on full force at the staring citizens. "What are you staring at?" I snapped before leading Aggie, who looked like she was about to cry, away to the docks. Leaving the stuck up gossipers whispering behind us, ol' pigeon heads...  
  
It wasn't until we got to the docks that I realized who I had mouthed off to when riding; Elizabeth -soon-to-be-Turner- Swann... Ooops.  
  


* * *

  
  
* I'm not really sure how much that would cost, so if anyone know please tell me. Thanks much.  
Piratess (or Lady Caribbean) p.s.**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
